El chupasangre
by Cris Snape
Summary: No importa lo que diga todo el mundo: los vampiros no existen. Escrito para el reto "Descubiertos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
**EL CHUPASANGRE**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-esp. Los personajes son míos._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Descubiertos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Provincia de Valencia. Primavera de 1874.**_

Ambrosio se aposentó junto al cercado, armado hasta los dientes y dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela. Junto a él, _Bruto_ y _Rufo_ , dos perrazos ovejeros de pelo claro más listos que el hambre. Hacía un poco de fresco pero encender una hoguera estaba descartado. No deseaba espantar a la criatura que estaba acabando con su ganado. Quería que una vez más ese bicho acudiera a comer para poder matarlo al fin.

No era el único. Echó un vistazo al campo y descubrió a media docena de compañeros pastores preparados para montar guardia. Todos habían perdido varios animales, sobre todo cabras y ovejas, y todos deseaban acabar con la amenaza de una buena vez.

Nadie sabía a qué clase de bicho se enfrentaban. Alguien había sugerido que podían ser lobos pero esas fieras normalmente no atacaban así, sorbiendo la sangre de los animales y dejando intactos los cadáveres. Era tan raro que Ambrosio llegó a pensar que algún pastor envidioso estaba matando al ganado para perjudicar a los demás. Lo que pasaba era que no quedaba en la región un compañero al que la ruina no comenzara a rondarle. Porque sin ovejas ni cabras, ¿cómo iban a ganarse la vida?

Ambrosio clavó su cayado en el suelo y se sentó sobre la piedra más lisa que había conseguido encontrar. Sus perrazos se acomodaron junto a él. En apariencia eran mansos pero si se les enfurecía podían degollar a una persona de un solo bocado. El hombre acarició la cabeza de _Bruto_ y echó mano del pan y el queso que su mujer le había preparado. Tenía hambre y aquello no era mucho pero menos daba una piedra. En casa había muchas bocas que alimentar y la suya muchas veces era saciada por la leche recién ordeñada de sus cabras.

La noche cayó sin que se percatara de ello. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante y apenas si iluminaba el campo. Ambrosio ya no podía distinguir a sus compañeros en la oscuridad pero cuando silbó alguien le contestó. Bien. Era bueno saber que no estaba solo. Tenía largas horas de insomnio por delante y paseó por los alrededores durante un buen rato, esperando oír algún ruido que delatara la presencia del bicho. Cuando se hubo cansado, retomó a su piedra lisa y apoyó la cabeza en el cayado. Cerró los ojos sólo un momento, bastante cansado después de un día de arduo trabajo y se durmió.

—¡Ahí está! ¡A por él!

Las voces le despertaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Ambrosio se levantó de un salto y buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros. Corrían a varios metros de distancia y perseguían algo.

El bicho.

Ambrosio asió su cayado, azuzó a sus perros y echó a correr también. Lo demás iban en su dirección así que podría interceptar a aquella criatura malnacida en cuanto la tuviera delante. Iba a reventarle la cabeza de un golpe bien dado, vaya que sí. Porque aparentaba ser poquita cosa pero estaba fuerte como un toro y tenía unos reflejos envidiables.

Mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad calculaba los metros que quedaban para interceptar al bicho. Debía ser rápido y certero. Sobre todo certero. A esas alturas de la carrera estaban bastante cerca así que clavó los pies en el suelo, asió el cayado con todas sus fuerzas y alzó los brazos. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo al bicho delante no fue capaz de darle el golpe de gracia porque se quedó paralizado por el terror.

Jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Los ojos del diablo.

* * *

El sargento Julián Oliver Molina observó con los ojos entornados al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él. Tenía el pelo blanco y estaba más pálido que un muerto. Media hora antes, un grupo de pastores se personó en el cuartelillo de la Guardia Civil contando a gritos una peregrina historia sobre monstruos diabólicos, sacándolo de la cama y provocándole un mal humor que le incitaba a mandarlos a todos al cuerno. Porque el sargento Oliver disfrutaba enormemente de sus horas de sueño y no le gustaba nada que fueran a molestarle con tonterías.

No obstante, cuando vio a aquel hombre se dijo que tal vez había motivos para tanta algarabía. El sargento conocía bien al pastor llamado Ambrosio y el día anterior su pelo había sido más negro que blanco. Lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido le había dejado genuinamente aterrado y aunque fuera de madrugada, era su obligación investigarlo.

Julián se sentó frente al hombre y le ofreció una copa de coñac. Ambrosio se lo bebió de un trago y miró al sargento con ojos enloquecidos. Las manos le temblaban y no acertaba a hablar. Paciencia. Debía tener paciencia. Carecer de ella le había ocasionado muchos problemas en el pasado y por eso estaba allí, en ese maldito pueblo en el que nunca pasaba nada.

O casi nunca.

—Ambrosio —Habló con suavidad para templar los nervios del pastor—. Sus compañeros me han contado que una noche más montaron guardia en el campo para atrapar al animal que está matando al ganado. ¿Es verdad?

El hombre pareció morderse la lengua. Julián supuso que estaba pensando que puesto que la Guardia Civil no hacía nada, alguien debía ocuparse de cazar a aquella bestia. Los pastores tenían razón en sus reclamaciones pero Julián carecía de efectivos para llevar a cabo una vigilancia en condiciones. Debía ocuparse de mantener el orden en media docena de pueblos de la comarca y sólo contaba con tres hombres para ello.

—Dicen que el animal ha atacado —Ante su silencio, Julián siguió hablando—. Sus compañeros lo persiguieron pero fue usted quién se lo encontró de frente.

Ambrosio se quedó callado un momento y al final asintió. Se lamió los labios, miró a su alrededor como si se sintiera acorralado y habló en un susurro.

—Era un demonio, sargento.

—¿Un demonio?

Cuando lo comentarios en resto de pastores no dio demasiado crédito a sus palabras. Julián podía ir a misa todos los domingos y tener un crucifijo sobre su cama pero se mostraba escéptico cuando se trataba de ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo los demonios. Sin embargo, le resultó muy difícil no creer a Ambrosio. Su aspecto enloquecido por el terror le hacía parecer el hombre más cuerdo del mundo.

—Una criatura así de alta —Y colocó su mano a la altura del hombro de Julián—. Corría sobre sus patas traseras. Era delgado y tenía el pelo negro y los brazos muy finos y largos. La cara como la de un muerto, los dientes afilados y los ojos… —Ambrosio se estremeció y volvió a mirar a su alrededor—. Los ojos rojos del demonio. Sargento —De improviso, el hombre se aferró a su brazo—. No deje que venga a por mí, sargento.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias Julián se hubiera reído pero ese día no pudo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pastor y le habló con firmeza.

—Nadie va a venir a por usted, Ambrosio. Sé que lo que ha visto le ha asustado pero no creo que fuera un demonio.

—¿Y qué era entonces? ¡Dígame!

—Aún no lo sé pero pienso averiguarlo —Julián asió al pastor por el brazo y lo condujo a la salida—. Váyase a casa y descanse. Estoy seguro de que mañana todo le parecerá distinto.

—Pero el demonio…

—Yo me encargaré de él.

Ambrosio no pareció nada convencido pero de todas formas se marchó. Algunos de sus compañeros esperaban fuera del cuartelillo y acudieron prestos a socorrerle. Seguramente lo llevarían a su vivienda. Julián los vio alejarse y suspiró. Cuando miró la hora en el reloj de bolsillo que su padre le regaló el día que se convirtió en sargento, comprobó que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y soltó una maldición por lo bajini.

—Si el cura te oyera te pondría una buena penitencia.

Aquel era Ortega, el soldado que se había quedado haciendo la guardia esa noche. Era un hombre cincuentón que bebía demasiado y que no solía tomarse nada demasiado en serio. Llevaba años patrullando esas tierras y no había mirado a Julián con buenos ojos cuando llegó al pueblo. Con los meses aprendieron a llevarse bien y podría decirse que se tenían bastante aprecio.

—Si el cura tuviera que estar despierto a estas horas posiblemente soltaría maldiciones peores que las mías.

Ortega se rió. Acudió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en una silla de madera que crujía como una condenada.

—¿Qué te parece la historia de esos desgraciados?

Julián guardó silencio. Aún no había sacado ninguna conclusión en claro pero no podía negar que allí estaba pasando algo.

—No creo que esto sea cosa del demonio pero algo está matando al ganado. Debemos averiguar qué es y detenerlo antes de que la situación se vuelva… —El sargento pensó en una palabra para definir el hambre que podría desatarse si los animales no dejaban de morir—. Insostenible.

Ortega asintió. El sargento decidió que aquella conversación ya había terminado y regresó a su dormitorio. Tal y como le había dicho a Ambrosio el pastor, por la mañana podría verlo todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

El sargento Oliver observó a las últimas ovejas que habían aparecido muertas. Eran media docena y estaban en el interior de su cuadra, todas desangradas y sin ninguna marca en el cuerpo. A su espalda, la mujer de la casa lloraba con desconsuelo. Ahora sólo le quedaban tres ovejas y tenía un puñado de niños que alimentar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Consuelo? ¡Ay, qué desgracia!

—No te preocupes, mujer. Vamos a arreglar esto, ya verás.

La tal Consuelo acariciaba el cabello de la pobre mujer. Julián frunció el ceño. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa más que encontrársela por todas partes. En su opinión era una cotilla de lo peor y le hubiera gustado que se quedara en su casa. Ni más ni menos. Sin embargo, su presencia parecía hacer bien a la víctima de aquella desgracia y se aguantó. Total, llevaba media vida lidiando con alcahuetas. Una más no iba a matarle.

—Voy a echar un vistazo por los alrededores de la cuadra —Julián le hizo un gesto a su subordinado para que le acompañara. Era un chaval joven pero muy avispado que le recordaba a sí mismo con unos pocos años menos—. Olmo, quiero que busque bien por toda la zona. Desde aquí hasta los árboles.

—¿Qué debo buscar, sargento?

—No tengo la menor idea. Cualquier cosa.

—Pues qué bien.

El muchacho había murmurado las últimas palabras y Julián decidió hacerse el sordo. Olmo tenía razones para sentirse contrariado. El no saber a qué se enfrentaban también le ponía muy nervioso y se limitó a mirar al chico mientras se disponía a seguir sus instrucciones. Él mismo comenzó a buscar entre piedras y malas hierbas, consciente de que no iba a encontrar nada de utilidad

Caminaba despacio, buscando huellas de animales en la tierra. Encontró algunas marcas que bien podrían ser de los perros que en ese momento estaban dando vueltas cerca de él. Frustrado, echó mano de la petaca con agua que prendía de su cinturón e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Qué clase de criatura mataba de aquella manera y no dejaba rastros? No recordaba haberse encontrado con nada parecido y se le ocurrió que tal vez podría contactar con los compañeros de las comarcas cercanas. Era posible que ellos también hubieran tenido ataques similares y debía recabar toda la información posible.

—Sargento.

Consuelo le sobresaltó. Estaba tras él, sujetándose con la mano derecha un chal negro y extendiendo la izquierda en su dirección. ¡Diantres! ¡Qué mujer más silenciosa! A veces parecía una aparición más que un ser de carne y hueso. Julián intentó que no se le notara que le había asustado y se cuadró frente a ella, sacando pecho y colocando los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—En realidad soy yo la que puede ayudarle a usted.

Julián alzó una ceja. La mujer miró por encima del hombro y se acercó a él como si pretendiera compartir una confidencia.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué sentido?

—Tal vez sepa qué está matando al ganado.

Julián dio un paso atrás y la miró con ojos inquisitivos. Lo más seguro era que si la escuchaba terminara contándole algún chisme aunque realmente no tenía nada que perder así que volvió a acercarse a ella y prosiguió con la conversación.

—¿Ha sido usted testigo de alguno de los ataques?

—No, pero cuando era niña viví algo parecido —Consuelo se colocó el chal cubriéndose los hombros por completo.

Consuelo no era del pueblo. Se había instalado allí años atrás, después de casarse con un vecino ya fallecido. Después de enviudar había optado por quedarse en el lugar. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera vuelto a su tierra natal, sobre todo si carecía de descendencia, pero ella se encontraba a gusto allí. Para desgracia de Julián, quien no sentía demasiada simpatía por ella.

—Durante meses, una criatura mató a todos nuestros animales. Para cuando todo terminó, apenas si quedaban veinte gallinas en los alrededores.

—¿Pudieron darle caza?

—Me temo que no, sargento. Era difícil acabar con él porque era un ser extraño. Como de otro mundo.

Julián bufó, lamentando que una vez más le vinieran con aquellas estupideces.

—No irá a hablarme de demonios porque de una vez le advierto que…

—¡Por supuesto que no hablo de demonios! —Consuelo pareció genuinamente ofendida. A decir verdad, Julián acababa de mirarla como si la considerara una loca, cosa que no agradaba a nadie—. Se trata de otra cosa.

—¿Lobos?

—No, sargento Oliver —La mujer volvió a mirar a su alrededor—. Le estoy hablando de un chupasangre. Un vampiro.

Julián se quedó boquiabierto un momento. Seguidamente frunció el ceño y se dijo que hubiera sido mejor que le contara el cuento del demonio porque aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro. Respondió a Consuelo sin ocultar su enfado.

—Haga el favor de no hacerme perder el tiempo.

—No es mi intención. El chupacabras…

—Los vampiros, chupasangres o como se llamen son un cuento de viejas, como las brujas y los hombres lobos —A esas alturas Julián había subido el tono de voz—. Yo tengo que ocuparme de resolver un asunto de gran importancia, así que le ruego que no difunda esos rumores. La situación ya es lo suficientemente grave como para que usted vaya por ahí con sus supersticiones y sus bobadas. Lo que menos necesito es que asuste a los vecinos así que cállese y márchese a casa.

Consuelo apretó los dientes y le miró como si le considerara estúpido. Harto de esa tontería, el sargento se dio media vuelta y siguió examinando el lugar. Más tarde o más temprano debía encontrar algo que le sirviera para resolver el caso. Como que se llamaba Julián Oliver Molina.

* * *

Julián estaba muy frustrado. Habían tenido lugar dos nuevos ataques y la investigación apenas daba frutos. Había solicitado ayuda logística a sus superiores quienes afirmaron que no podían enviarle más hombres. Los vecinos del pueblo empezaban a mirarle como si tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias y hasta sus subordinados parecían creer que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Cada día que pasaba estaba un poco más molesto y cuando esa mañana llegó al cuartel y se encontró a Ortega y a Olmo riendo a carcajadas, fue incapaz de morderse la lengua.

—Uno no ve mujeres así todos los días, hijo —Ortega apretaba el hombro de su compañero y sonreía—. Si tuviera unos años menos, iría a por ella sin pensarlo.

—¿Y su honra?

—¡A la porra la honra! Más vale darle una alegría al cuero que preocuparse por esas cosas.

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar, señores, me preocuparía por encontrar al responsable de las muertes del ganado.

Los dos guardias se pusieron en pie de un salto, se cuadraron y clavaron la mirada en la pared. Bien. Podían pensar lo que quisieran de él pero al menos seguían respetándole. Julián los observó con los ojos entornados, consciente de que estaban hablando sobre la mujer que había llegado al pueblo dos días atrás.

La presencia de los forasteros siempre era la comidilla en lugares dejados de la mano de Dios como aquel. Julián estaba convencido de que todos los vecinos ya habían tenido ocasión de verla y formarse una opinión sobre su persona. Y aunque le parecía que dicho comportamiento era típico de personas carentes de cultura y motivaciones vitales, sería de hipócritas negar que se había fijado en ella. La señorita Hortensia Flores de la Fuente.

Julián vivía rodeado de gente anodina y vulgar. A su edad, muchos hombres se planteaban el matrimonio si es que no se habían casado ya pero él no tenía demasiado donde elegir. No allí. Había en el pueblo mujeres hermosas pero tan aburridas y chismosas que se sentía incapaz de tolerarlas durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

La señorita Flores podía ser muchas cosas pero no aburrida. Era una mujer joven de cuerpo esbelto, ademanes elegantes y modales refinados. Acostumbraba a llevar su larga cabellera negra suelta y tenía los ojos más negros que Julián había visto nunca. Porque sí, se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para fijarse bien.

Fue el mismo día de su llegada cuando se presentó ante ella como el sargento de la Guardia Civil. Antes ya lo habían hecho el maestro, el cura y el alcalde pero Julián dudaba que hubiera mirado a alguno de ellos con el interés que, en su opinión, le dedicó a él. La señorita Flores había llevado puesto un bonito vestido de color ocre y un chal oscuro que se le escurría y dejaba al descubierto la piel de su hombro izquierdo.

Y hacía tanto tiempo que Julián no trataba con una mujer que no fuera tapada hasta la barbilla…

La señorita Flores había sido amable. Comentó que llegaba directamente desde Madrid y que era reportera de un periódico.

Reportera, por todos los diablos.

Julián nunca había tenido que tratar con gente de esa calaña pero los encontraba un tanto molestos. Constantemente metían las narices en asuntos que no les concernían y sabía de buena tinta que a más de un compañero le había ocasionado grandes problemas. Hubiera podido vivir el resto de su vida sin hablar con ninguno de ellos y sin embargo ahí estaba esa mujer.

Porque esa era otra. Una mujer. Una que parecía ser de buena familia, que sabía hablar con corrección y que era demasiado guapa para su bien. Y también le confundía porque ¿acaso no era necesario estudiar letras para dedicarse a aquellos menesteres? ¿Aquella mujer había ido a una universidad?

Julián bufó. Definitivamente conocer a la señorita Flores le había impactado. Jamás lo confesaría pero por las noches había soñado con ella, prueba fehaciente de lo desesperadamente que empezaba a necesitar una esposa. El hecho de que sus hombres hablaran sobre ella en esos términos, unido a la frustración provocada por no poder resolver el caso de los animales muertos, le estropeó un día que no había hecho más que empezar.

—¿Han encontrado nuevas pistas?

—No, señor.

—Pues vayan a buscarlas, por el amor de Dios. Con razón en el pueblo se comenta que somos unos vagos.

Ortega y Olmo se miraron, prestos a cumplir las órdenes. Apenas había salido por la puerta cuando Julián recibió una visita una inesperada. Una visita que no agradeció en absoluto dado lo turbulento de sus pensamientos, sus emociones y sus pasiones.

—Buenos días, sargento Oliver.

La señorita Flores se retiró con cuidado un sombrero que había utilizado para protegerse del sol matutino. Aunque aún faltaba tiempo para la llegada del verano, el día amaneció extraordinariamente caluroso. Julián no tuvo más remedio que fijarse en sus hombros libres del chal y apretó los dientes cuando sus ojos se deslizaron un poco más abajo. Por suerte pudo reaccionar antes de que la recién llegada se diera cuenta de ello.

—Buenos días, señorita Flores. Pase y siéntese, por favor.

Hizo un gesto con el brazo. La mujer sujetó el sombrero con las dos manos mientras se acomodaba en la silla que Julián movió galantemente para ella. Pese a todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, conservaba sus modales.

—Espero no interrumpir su trabajo, señor.

—No se preocupe. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Usted conoce el motivo de mi viaje.

Quería publicar la noticia de la muerte del ganado en su periódico. Venía acompañada por un hombre lo suficientemente anciano como para ser su abuelo y que supuestamente se encargaba de velar por su honra femenina. Julián no podía evitar que toda esa historia le oliera un poco a chamusquina pero de todas formas asintió.

—Así es pero lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda decirle. Sea quien sea el responsable de los ataques, no deja pistas.

—Uno de los vecinos me ha hablado de una criatura…

—Un demonio, sí —Julián se tomó la libertad de servirle un vaso de agua fresca—. Ese hombre declaró en su momento.

—No parece haberle dado demasiada importancia a su testimonio.

—El miedo debió hacerle creer que veía cosas que en realidad no vio.

—Pero los otros hombres perseguían algo.

—Algún perro salvaje, sin duda.

Julián se había convencido de ello. La declaración de Ambrosio era demasiado peregrina como para darle importancia. Alguien de su posición no podía permitirse creer en aquella clase de locuras. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y asegurarse de que el resto del mundo comprendiera que era el hombre el único responsable de la mayor parte de las tragedias que ocurrían en el mundo.

Se preguntó qué pensaría la señorita Flores respecto a aquello. Si era una mujer ilustrada seguramente no creía en brujas, vampiros y otra clase de monstruos. En caso contrario resultaría ciertamente decepcionante.

—¿Tiene usted alguna teoría al respecto?

En el pueblo todos hablaban sobre los chupasangres. Esa metomentodo de Consuelo había llenado las cabezas de sus vecinos con tonterías y Julián estaba harto de ver cómo un montón de pobres ilusos colgaban ristras de ajos en las puertas de sus cuadras. Menuda tontería.

—Me temo que no he podido sacar ninguna conclusión que me lleve a elaborar una —Dijo, observando cómo la señorita Flores humedecía sus labios con el agua. Unos labios rojos y carnosos. Perfectos.

—¿Y qué me dice de los rumores?

—Una estupidez tan grande como la teoría del demonio. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, posiblemente el responsable sea humano. Ningún animal mata como mata nuestra criatura.

La señorita Flores asintió. Apuró el vaso de agua y sin más se puso en pie. Julián se sintió tan decepcionado que temió que se le fuera a notar en la cara.

—Le deseo suerte con su investigación, sargento. Por mi parte, no le entretengo más. Gracias por su atención.

—Puede volver cuando quiera.

¡Por Dios! Estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

* * *

Julián decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo después de comer. De haberse quedado en el cuartel posiblemente hubiera terminado por quedarse dormido, cosa que no le convenía en absoluto. No quería que nadie le tildara de holgazán e incompetente porque no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Hacía calor. Antes de salir se aseguró de que el uniforme luciera impoluto y lamentó no poder usar ropa un poco más fresca. A esas horas había bastantes personas por la calle, dedicadas a distintas actividades. Todos le saludaban y casi todos le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Cuando encontrara una pista que le permitiera resolver el caso, las miradas reprobatorias posiblemente desaparecerían. Las personas eran tan ingratas que a veces pensaba que no merecía la pena esforzarse por ayudarlas.

Caminaba con paso firme cuando escuchó las voces femeninas. Sólo tenía que torcer la esquina para dejarse ver pero algo le incitó a permanecer quieto y oír la conversación, seguramente el hecho de que fuera la señorita Flores una de las interlocutoras. Julián sabía que no estaba bien espiar a los demás pero uno no llegaba a sargento obrando siempre con corrección.

—No me extraña nada. Ese hombre es tan obtuso que no quiere ver la verdad.

Esa era Consuelo. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa metomentodo hablando con la señorita Flores? Seguro que le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas estúpidas. Pues no lo iba a consentir. Aunque por otro lado, ¿quién era él para consentirle nada a ninguna de esas dos mujeres?

—Es un ingenuo, doña Consuelo. Es normal que le cueste aceptar la realidad.

—¡Por Bargota, chiquilla! Si sólo hace falta que el vampiro le chupe la sangre a él.

Julián entornó los ojos. Varios pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente y fue incapaz de ordenarlos. Por eso se aseguró de que no podían verle y siguió escuchando.

—No olvide que él no ha visto nada.

—Tiene testigos. ¡Yo misma he declarado!

—Su trabajo consiste en dudar de todo.

—Pues yo espero que podamos resolver este asunto antes de que vaya a más. No podemos contar con la ayuda de los ingenuos así que más le conviene a Romero ponerse en contacto con sus superiores antes de que se nos vaya de las manos.

Julián seguía sin entender ni una palabra aunque empezaba a sacar algunas conclusiones. Como por ejemplo que esas dos mujeres estaban absolutamente desequilibradas, lo cual era una lástima. Pobre señorita Flores. Tan joven y tan chiflada.

—Yo me pregunto cómo ha llegado hasta estas tierras una guaxa —Dijo la señorita Flores—. Es prácticamente imposible encontrarlas lejos de Asturias. No creo que este calor le haga ningún bien.

—Eso tendrán que averiguarlo Romero y los suyos cuando la capturen. Si es que traen refuerzos, por supuesto.

—Romero sólo quiere asegurarse de que está en lo cierto, doña Consuelo. Además, ha sido muy amable por su parte permitirme acompañarle.

—Porque le debe un par de favores a tu padre.

—Por el motivo que sea.

Consuelo chasqueó la lengua. Julián se dijo que era el momento de dejarse ver, así que retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a caminar con aire marcial, tal y como correspondía a un hombre de su posición. Cuando dobló la esquina, las mujeres interrumpieron su conversación y le miraron. Al saludarle, parecieron hasta amables. Pero a Julián no le engañaban. No pensaba quitarles ojo. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

* * *

Por norma general, el sargento Julián Oliver no hacía guardias nocturnas. Quizá no fuera justo pero él estaba al mando y eso debía suponer alguna clase de ventaja. No obstante, esa noche decidió dejar que sus subordinados descansaran y salir en busca del responsable de la muerte del ganado. Estaba harto de oír rumores absurdos y de que le miraran mal, así que pensaba resolver ese caso de una vez. Aunque tuviera que pasarse días enteros sin dormir, aquella situación iba a terminar a la mayor brevedad posible.

Por otro lado, aunque Julián no fuera un hombre de corazonadas, estaba convencido de que podría encontrarse a la señorita Flores husmeando por los alrededores del pueblo en cuanto cayera la noche. Consuelo y ella parecían creer que había vampiros involucrados en todo aquello y, aunque él pensaba que era una soberana estupidez, al menos existían posibilidades de encontrarse de nuevo.

Julián no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que la señorita Flores hubiera atraído tan poderosamente su atención. Ninguna mujer le había gustado nunca tanto como para no poder quitársela de la cabeza ni un solo instante. Era una persona interesante, incluso aunque estuviera loca. Pero él estaba de servicio y debía concentrarse en su labor, no ponerse a divagar como si nuevamente fuera un jovenzuelo.

Aquella noche había luna llena, así que la visibilidad era bastante buena. Julián caminaba por las afueras del pueblo, con su arma reglamentaria al hombro y sus sentidos alerta. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, como si nada fuera a ocurrir ese día, lo cual resultaría absolutamente contraproducente dadas sus intenciones.

Caminaba despacio, procurando no hacer ruido. Se fijó en la luna y se dijo que a lo mejor se cruzaba con un hombre lobo. ¿No decían por la meseta castellana que solían salir en noches como aquella? Sería algo realmente interesante de ver. Los antiguos cuentos de viejas hechos realidad frente a sus ojos. Julián soltó una risita despectiva ante ese pensamiento. Hombres lobos y vampiros.

Estaba a punto de repetirse mentalmente que esas cosas eran estupideces cuando escuchó un ruido entre unos matorrales cercanos. Entornó los ojos para afinar la vista pero le resultó imposible ver nada. La luz de la luna ayudaba pero era insuficiente. Posiblemente se trataba de algún animalillo en busca de alimento pero se vio en la obligación de acercarse a mirar. Si el responsable de la muerte del ganado planeaba un nuevo ataque, por sus muertos que iba a detenerlo allí y en ese preciso momento.

Con decisión, preparó su arma para utilizarla en caso de ser necesario y se dirigió hacia los matorrales. Lamentó que sus pies hicieran crujir las hojas y ramas que había debajo. A esas alturas su presencia debía ser más que notable. Si se trataba de un animal, seguro que lo había espantado. Si era un hombre, no podía descuidarse ni un segundo. Al verse atrapado podría intentar atacarle o peor aún, escaparse.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en llegar al matorral. Lo examinó cuidadosamente pero no había nadie allí. Ya se daba media vuelta para seguir con su ronda cuando escuchó otro ruido, esa vez más intenso que el anterior. Sonaba un poco hacia la derecha y lo había producido algo más grande que un conejo. Un hombre o un…

—¡Demonios!

Julián no sabía qué era aquello. En toda su vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos, rojos como los del mismo diablo. Recordó perfectamente las palabras del pobre Ambrosio, a las que nunca dio crédito alguno. Y aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué estaba viendo, aunque una parte de sí mismo se negara a aceptar que fuera real, estaba claro que ese ser no era de este mundo. Podía parecer humano puesto que permanecía erguido y vestía con una especie de túnica harapienta, pero Julián nunca había visto unos brazos tan largos, un rostro tan extraño y unos ojos tan rojos.

Negar que estaba asustado sería de estúpidos pero debía sobreponerse. Sus superiores siempre habían dicho de él que era un hombre bravo. Demasiado bravo. Por eso estaba en ese maldito lugar, metido en ese lío. Así pues, el sargento empuñó con firmeza su arma y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

—¡Alto a la Guardia Civil! ¡Arriba las manos!

No le sorprendió que la criatura no le hiciera ningún caso. De hecho, lo más posible era que ni siquiera le hubiera entendido. Siguió mirándole con esos ojos horribles y dio un paso hacia adelante.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Va a atacarme!_

Julián retrocedió, todavía apuntándole entre los hombros. Seguro que ahí estaba su corazón. Seguro que si conseguía pegarle un tiro lo mataría. Aunque si era un demonio…

Si era un demonio lo único que podía hacer era rezar. Aunque llevara años sin practicar sus oraciones, aunque en la iglesia siempre se despistara y fuera incapaz de prestar atención a las palabras del sacerdote, rezó. Suplicó ayuda mientras apretaba el gatillo y…

¡BOOM!

Cerró los ojos. ¿En qué momento había empezado a jadear? Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si alguien estuviera dándole golpes en la cabeza y temió mirar lo que había pasado. La criatura estaba muy cerca, el disparo debía haberle matado. Seguro que la gente del pueblo lo había oído y se acercarían para curiosear. Cuando eso pasara tendría que explicar lo que había ocurrido. Tendría que asegurarse de que no cundiera el pánico y…

—¡Aaaa…!

Julián tuvo que abrir los ojos. Una mano helada y fuerte acababa de rodear su cuello y apretaba, cortándole el aire. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Los ojos de la criatura estaban a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Podía ver su nariz alargada, su boca grotesca y su diente. Un único diente largo y afilado que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Era eso. La criatura debía usar su diente para desangrar a los animales sin dejar rastro y ahora era su turno.

Iba a morir. No le cabía la menor duda. Debía haber errado el tiro. O a lo mejor sí había acertado pero a esa criatura no le había afectado ni un poco. Mientras la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, Julián sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba respirar. Sólo eso.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó claramente una palabra pronunciada en algo que se parecía mucho al latín. Por el rabillo del ojo captó una luz roja y un instante después la criatura emitía un gruñido muy agudo y le soltaba. Julián cayó al suelo. No vio cómo el anciano compañero de la señorita Flores salía corriendo detrás de aquel ser. No fue consciente de que venía junto a tres hombres más, todos vestidos con túnicas oscuras y con varitas en las manos. Solo pudo concentrarse en el ardor de sus pulmones cuando los llenó de aire nuevamente.

—Sargento Oliver. ¿Está bien?

Julián estaba arrodillado, tenía las uñas clavadas en la tierra y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Cuando escuchó la voz de la señorita Flores a su derecha, giró la cabeza y la vio. Tenía el pelo suelto y parecía preocupada. Por él. Sostenía un palo de madera cuya punta se iluminaba. Y eso era raro. Muy raro.

Naturalmente se sintió muy alarmado. Lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos era bastante desconcertante y el instinto le incitó a retroceder. A la porra la bravura. Prefería salir con vida de allí, muchas gracias.

—Cálmese, sargento. No voy a hacerle nada.

Estuvo a punto de creer a la señorita Flores pero entonces sintió algo cálido en el cuello y era sangre y tuvo que ponerse en pie para salir corriendo de allí. No pensaba parar hasta llegar a la China. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquella mujer bella e interesante y realmente peligrosa le agarró del hombro y lo detuvo.

—El vampiro le ha herido. Tiene que verle un medimago.

—¿Un qué?

—Sé que está asustado pero debe confiar en mí. No va a pasarle nada.

¡Y un cuerno! Julián no era tan estúpido. Intentó escapar de nuevo pero acababa de llevarse el peor susto de toda su vida y estaba sangrado y se desmayó.

Maldita fuera su estampa.

* * *

 _Caminaba tranquilamente por el campo. Todo estaba en calma. Las ovejas pastaban tranquilamente, los niños corrían de un lado para otro y los vampiros bailaban alrededor de una hoguera._

Julián se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltado. Una pesadilla. Sólo era una pesadilla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una? De niño solía dormir fatal pero una vez se hizo hombre todo había mejorado y no podía entender por qué justo ahora volvían.

Suspiró. Claro que lo entendía. Habida cuenta de los últimos acontecimientos era lo más normal del mundo. Aunque no podía ser. Lo que había pasado era imposible. Se llevó la mano al cuello sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien pero no. Alguien le había tapado las heridas que esa criatura le había ocasionado y todo era jodidamente real.

Procurando conservar la sensatez, Julián miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Era una casa con las paredes de cal blanca. Había un armario medio roto al lado de la cama y una ventana a su derecha. Afuera empezaba a amanecer. No reconocía el sitio pero parecía una vivienda normal y corriente.

—Está en mi casa, sargento.

Se llevó un buen susto cuando escuchó a Consuelo. La mujer estaba a la izquierda, junto a la puerta de entrada, envuelta en su chal oscuro y con el pelo revuelto. Y tenía uno de esos palos de madera en la mano.

—¿Qué me ha hecho? —Preguntó, contento porque aún era capaz de hablar.

Consuelo chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a él.

—¿Yo? No le he hecho absolutamente nada.

—¿Y qué hago aquí?

—Hortensia insistió.

¿Hortensia? ¡Oh, rayos! La señorita Flores.

—Me voy —Aseveró, aún con la necesidad de escapar calándole los huesos.

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

Julián se levantó de la cama y se enfrentó a la mujer. Podía estar confundido y asustado pero la bravura había vuelto. O eso creía.

—¿Le recuerdo quién soy?

—Un ingenuo estúpido. Eso eres.

Julián iba a protestar. Iba a amenazarla con mandarla a la horca si persistía en su actitud pero Consuelo hizo algo con ese palo de madera y un segundo después volvía a estar en la cama. Inmovilizado. No sabía qué le había hecho pero no lo iba a consentir.

—¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

—No hasta que Hortensia y Romero decidan qué hacer con usted.

—Si no me suelta…

—Si no se calla, haré que no pueda hablar.

Julián no sabía cómo podría hacer tal cosa pero la consideraba muy capaz. Cerró la boca. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero estaba seguro que Consuelo no le iba a servir de ayuda. Durante unos cuantos minutos se mantuvo en silencio pero su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y no lo soportó más.

—¿Quién es Romero? —Inquirió, procurando no subir la voz. Seguramente a Consuelo no le haría ninguna gracia.

—Es el hombre que ha capturado al vampiro que estaba matando al ganado.

Julián apretó los dientes. No era eso lo que había esperado oír pero le sonó bastante sensato. A lo mejor era el momento de creer en lo imposible.

—¿Quién es la señorita Flores?

—Ya lo sabe.

—No. No lo sé.

Consuelo lo miró como si lo considerara estúpido. Sonrió, mostrando una dentadura bastante bien cuidada, y se acercó un poco a la cama.

—Hortensia Flores es una reportera. Una bastante buena, por cierto. Tal vez debería leer sus artículos.

Sí. Tal vez.

Julián también la creyó en esa ocasión.

—¿Y quién es usted?

Hizo esa pregunta con temor. Consuelo amplió su sonrisa y respondió.

—Yo, sargento Oliver, soy una bruja.

Julián cerró los ojos, ignorando que lo que acababa de hacer era abrirlos a un nuevo mundo. Uno que lo fascinaría hasta el final de sus días. Uno repleto de extrañas criaturas, trucos de magia y mujeres interesantes de ojos oscuros y pelo suelto.

El mundo de la señorita Hortensia Flores.

 **FIN**


End file.
